Wandering in the Dark
by KimmyHazard
Summary: Evelyn was a Fae born in the Underground, destined for a life of endless time and magic. She would leave that life behind for her own selfish reasons. However, what happens 200 years later when she is forced back to the Labyrinth, and forced to face Jareth,the Goblin King she left behind? Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Rant!: **Hey Guys, as some of you may have read my other story, Within You, Without You. You are probably aware that it is unfinished! This I am aware of, and will finish it shortly. I just needed a break to try something else! And... Ta Da! Wandering in the Dark happened! It is another third person story, and with another OFC. As much as I really dislike doing those kinds of stories, I really like the character I am developing. She's pretty cool.

Also, I'd like to fill you in, anything in _italics_ is a flash back! Don't be confused! There will be a lot of those.

Thank you for giving this story the time of day, this chapter is a little wordy. However, it will setup the future chapters, and I promise you it will get better and more action packed, and yada yada yada.

**Disclaimer!:** Things I do not own - Jareth and the Labyrinth, they belong to the amazing Jim Henson. Thing I do own- Evelyn, and any other characters I invent!

**So please, read, review, and above all, enjoy!**

* * *

Another warm, simple sunny day graced the sleeping town of Raleigh, North Carolina as Evelyn woke with a slight stir. Her internal alarm clock never letting her sleep passed eight thirty anymore was both a blessing and a curse, especially on her days off. Evelyn rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she cracked a slight yawn. Yes, another day in her life Aboveground, day two-hundred and sixty three to be exact. Now, while most humans would only be concerned of living hopefully closer to their eighties, Evelyn was not most humans. In fact, Evelyn wasn't human at all. Evelyn was born a Fae in a place not many humans would ever know existed; unless having been there themselves(which was slightly impossible for those select humans to remember in the first place). The Underground was a place of magic and wonder; at its heart lied a beautiful and enchanted Labyrinth, and at its center, a castle. The Underground was filled with surprises, and such mystery that would make any Aboveground dweller envious. So why would Evelyn trade such luxury? The answer was simple; Evelyn wanted simplicity. She didn't want a life where magic ruled her every day agenda, she did not want an unwound chaotic life, unsure of what everyday would bring. No, Evelyn wanted what most humans run from... a routine. Some would even say Evelyn was crazy for wanting such a switch, and most have had their share in words. Evelyn shrugged her shoulders on her one-thousandth five hundred and thirty seventh birthday, and asked the Labyrinth goddess to take her to the Aboveground. Normally, such a request would be denied... but for some reason unbeknownst to many, her wish was granted. While some would spend these last two-hundred something years attempting to figure out how this wish was granted, Evelyn would become part of the Aboveground.

Every couple of years or so, she would relocate to a new town, settle in, find a job, and then after a while she would relocate when everyone around her was growing too old for her to blend with. It was a hassle sometimes, yet a simply brilliant plan on her part. Evelyn loved the idea of daily routines, and having something to do every single day. However, what she enjoyed most of all out of everything you could possibly imagine, she loved the idea of never using magic. A Fae lives off magic, it is one thing that helps them thrive in the Underground, yet Evelyn had not used a single drop of magic after her first day in the Aboveground. Granted, she needed to blend in and have some form of shelter and currency. But after all that, she swore to never go back to that 'old' life, and start a new... and so she did.

Evelyn rose from her comfortable bed, and headed to the bathroom to quickly shower and get dressed for a new day. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with this day, and that was to see Daniel. A month prior, Evelyn had gone to the local library, and was 'sought out' by this attractive male figure named Daniel. From there, chemistry had it's way, and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, he was a captivating mortal.

* * *

_Evelyn made it to the library, and with a bounce in her step she walked into the building, __hoping to find something new and exciting. Raleigh was a newer town in which she settled, having been here less than seven months, it was different. Everything seemed slower in time here, which was something she searched for. Time in the Aboveground was short, the days turned to weeks, and then weeks turned to years so quickly for the Fae. She longed to be able to stay in one place for longer than a few years. She ached for more consistency in time, and though she would never admit it, it was one thing she missed about the Underground. She sometimes felt that she never really had enough time to enjoy a single place for long. People would move, or get sick and die, or she would have to move before people discovered her magical unfading appearance. Time was very cruel in the Aboveground. _

_ Evelyn skipped over the fictional sections of the library, and headed for history. At first she would read the fictional books with delight, that was until she realized most books had mythical creatures wrong, and she soon found herself correcting them. With a sigh, she gave up the ideas of fantasy(mostly from living in a magical world all her life), and headed straight to realistic things like world wars, and world history. She loved the history of the Aboveground, it was magical in its own right. She found herself in the section labeled for the ancient Chinese culture, and began to indulge. After skimming the section, she found a book that caught her interest. She removed the book, only to see from the other side of the shelf, another pair of eyes met hers. The green eyes sparkled with delight, and a curious smile to match. Evelyn smiled slightly before looking away and looking to the new book she found. Her eyes wandered. She looked up again to see the green eyes still looking, and trying to get her attention. Evelyn turned away, the smile never fading as she began to walk down the aisle and away from the stranger. The stranger was game, and followed her slowly; pretending to be looking at books on the Russian revolution(though he had no true interest in the book). Evelyn would pick out different books as she walked, and the stranger would pick out the corresponding book from the other side, just to take a peak at her once more. Evelyn would put the book back, and continue on. The man held onto the books he would take out, and continue after her. She was an attractive female, with blue eyes of her own and copper colored hair. She was beautiful to the human eye, yet average to the Fae's. _

_ Evelyn eventually turned the corner, only to walk straight into the green eyed man. He was attractive for a human, she thought. His green eyes were captivating, and matched his shaggy chestnut brown hair well. His smile was overwhelmingly welcoming, and his exterior definitely showed confidence. "My apologies!" He chuckled slightly. "I hope you don't think me strange for following you."_

_ "Not at all, it was quite amusing." Evelyn smiled. Evelyn looked at the strangers arms, he must have been carrying at least six books. "Do you plan to read all of those books?" _

_ The man looked down at his arms, and laughed. "No, I guess I don't." He shuffled the books around to evenly distribute the weight. "Care to join me in putting them back? My arms are getting sore." _

_ Evelyn laughed slightly. "I suppose I could." _

"_Great." He smiled, and Evelyn felt her heart beat faster. "I'm Daniel." _

_ "Evelyn." _

"_Well, now that I've made a complete ass out of myself, I might as well go further and be completely forward." Daniel laughed. "Would you mind accompanying me to the coffee shop down the street?" _

_ Evelyn thought for a moment. This was something new. Granted, she had interactions with men before, but she knew better than to get too close to someone. While her mind was telling her to not get too close to this man, she couldn't help but feel a strong connection with Daniel. After seeing Daniel's confidence shift with her slow reply, Evelyn finally nodded. "I think I could stop for a quick cup of coffee." _

_ Daniel smiled once more. "Great."_

"_But first, the books." She laughed. _

_ "Right, the books." Daniel laughed along with her. _

_ Daniel and Evelyn sat at the coffee shop for almost four hours. Their conversations were full and detailed. Daniel loved hearing Evelyn talk about the places she had been to, it was like living the adventure for himself the way she described it. Evelyn truly enjoyed Daniel's mortality. Hearing a human talk about their lives and what they enjoy, really brought joy to Evelyn. While she had some trouble adjusting to living centuries, and feeling no true end to her life; she loved their sense of living in the moment. That was something the Underground lacked. To Evelyn, Daniel was a stop watch from this fast paced life. Everything seemed to slow down in the moment they were sharing, and she was loving it. Yet, time was never truly slowing down, and soon the two had to part. _

_ "Would it be weird if I said I really enjoyed my time with you?" Daniel asked as they walked towards Evelyn's car. _

_ "Not at all." She confessed. "I enjoyed it as well."_

_Daniel smiled. "Maybe we could possibly do this again?" _

_ Evelyn nodded. "I'd like that." The two were silent as they approached Evelyn's car. Daniel turned to look at the Fae, unaware of what she truly was, and unaware of how short time would seem with her. _

_ "Hey, before you go..." Daniel coughed nervously. "I should probably give you my phone number just in case I need help putting away library books." _

_ Evelyn laughed at his joke. "Here, I have a pen." She took the pen out of her purse, and Daniel placed his hand in front of her, gesturing that it was okay. She smiled and wrote down her number. _

_ "Great." He smiled looking at the number. "Let's hope this is a real number." Evelyn laughed once more. "Maybe I'll see you soon?"_

_ Evelyn smiled, getting in her car. "Maybe." She said hopefully. Daniel watched Evelyn back out of the parking spot and began to drive away. This could be the start of something beautiful..._

* * *

Evelyn smiled as she got dressed and headed downstairs to eat something quick, the thought of Daniel intoxicating her thoughts. She was sure she wasn't in love with the mortal, knowing how quickly something like that would end... she couldn't love him for his own sake. She knew she would outlive him and the heartache was too much to even think of. However, she loved how time seemed to slow down around him. He was so open and honest with his mortality(even though he was unaware of being so), that she couldn't help wanting to be around him. She yearned for a mortal life, and knew she could never have it. This was the next best thing.

Something was wrong... She could feel it in her inner, most deepest thoughts. Something was off on this normal, run of the mill, routine day. She walked over to the kitchen sink and began to wash her hands, noticing goosebumps forming all up her arm. Something was making her skin crawl, and being sensitive to outer worldly things... it wasn't 'normal' for this world.

* * *

For two-hundred some odd years, Jareth had been left..._uneasy_. In fact, uneasy was an understatement. Jareth had grown irritable, and cold. His thriving Kingdom felt empty to him, everything seemed pointless. He still ruled the best he could, but part of him was missing. He was a scorned man, and nothing was going to change that. His light was fading, and he knew that. His two-thousandth birthday was nearing, and for a Fae his age this was a big to do. Fae magic on its own thrives within the Fae, however, once the Fae reaches their second century, the magic begins to fade. Once the magic begins to fade, eventually the Fae themselves fade too. This can be counteracted when two Fae join in a ceremony like what the Aboveground calls marriage. This ceremony binds the two Fae's magic together, to help keep it flowing and alive. Without a counterpart to balance his magic, Jareth was dying.

"Something's wrong." The wild blond haired Fae stated without warning. He stared into the crystal sphere he had just conjured. '_Was it something in the Labyrinth?'_ He thought to himself.

"Sire?" A stoutly goblin asked with concern. He looked above his glasses that hung oddly over his rather larger nose. He had been reading to his Majesty new edicts that would be brought up in future Fae court sessions, when all of a sudden the air had grown thick.

The blond haired Fae walked towards the balcony window of his study, peering out the window as he stared at the blood red sky. "I do not know what has happened, but something has left me... _uneasy_, Lorso."

Lorso, the Goblin, kept his eye on his King with the utmost concern. "Care to elaborate, Jareth?" He lost all formality then. Normally, he would never break formal code, especially in front of other Fae or Goblins, or any kind alike. Yet, being the Goblin adviser that has raised and stood by Jareth's side since he was a child, sometimes it slipped.

"There is something... happening." Jareth said cryptically. "Something... strange."

"Any idea what it could be?"

Jareth took a moment before responding, his words being chosen carefully. "No... but it's unwelcoming." With that a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Jareth sternly looked out to his land, his mismatched eyes trying to see a sign; anything that would give him insight on what was to come.

"You should take it easy, Jareth." Lorso sighed. "A Fae your age..."

Jareth interrupted him. "A Fae my age is no different than any other Fae." Jareth understood the concern coming from his adviser, however, the thought of being weak offended him still.

"Forgive me." Lorso glared not so much in anger at Jareth, but mostly concern. "But you should still take things slow."

"I am Fae, all time is for me is slow." Jareth stated.

"Now you sound like _her._" Lorso muttered, only to feel tension rise in the room. He knew he had hit a nerve by even mentioning her.

"Don't you have other duties to attend to?" Jareth hissed.

"Yes Majesty, of course." Lorso took the hint, knowing he was already in trouble to begin with. Lorso left Jareth's study. He knew his King was troubled by his upcoming birthday, and knew he was troubled over past events that still haunted him. One thing Lorso never truly understood was how after two-hundred years now, Jareth still hadn't gone to find a counterpart Fae. Time was running out, and he never made any advances. Lorso could see through most of Jareth's anger, and knew a lot of his motivation was non-existent thanks to _her_. They weren't betrothed or anything, hell, they weren't even in love. But for some reason, her leaving left him scarred. Lorso feared for the Fae, knowing that with time fading, soon the magic would fade away, and there was nothing he could do but watch Jareth fade with it.

* * *

"Thunder?" Evelyn uttered quietly as she stared out her kitchen window. "I didn't know it was supposed to rain today..." The uneasy feeling still lingered in the back of her mind as she continued to look out the window. Her mind kept going back to the sense of something terrible happening, she was so lost in the thought she didn't hear the doorbell ring at first. After hearing the second ring, she shook her head and gracefully walked to the door to answer it. She opened the door with a weary smile, only to have it matched by Daniel's.

"Morning sunshine." His voice sang, sensing something off today. "Something wrong?"

Evelyn peered outside a little more, only to see the sky was a crystal blue. Yet, where did the thunder come from? "I swear I heard thunder before..." She admitted quietly, unsure if Daniel actually heard her.

"Thunder? On a day like today?" Daniel began to look up at the clear sky as well. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the troubled girl. "You must be losing it."

Evelyn pursed her lips, biting slightly on the bottom one. "Must be..."

Daniel shifted moods quickly. "Are you going to let me in, or is this a bad time?"

Evelyn shook her head, nervously laughing as she stepped out of the way. "I apologize, please, come in."

Daniel smiled and took the invite with a smile. He stepped inside the home, having Evelyn closing the door behind him. She began to walk away from him and towards the kitchen; Daniel knew something was still off about her. "So, any idea what you'd like to do today?"

Evelyn left the human alone in the living room, and headed to the kitchen once more. Maybe a glass of water was what she needed. Dehydration wasn't too farfetched for a Fae after all, even if most ailments were. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and then called out to the house. "Daniel, would you like something to drink?" There was no reply. Evelyn listened carefully, not hearing even a little creak from the floorboards, or even a muffled voice. She turned her head towards the direction of the living room and waited for the reply. "Daniel?" She called out only to receive no reply once more. She placed the glass on the counter and headed towards the doorway to the living room. She looked down at her feet and then back up again. "Daniel, are you-" Before she could finish her sentence, a black smog came towards her at great speed, knocking Evelyn backwards and onto the counter. She fell down the counter and onto the floor, where she tried to regain a sense of control. Evelyn's eyes snapped open, trying to focus them she scrambled to her feet. She looked around the kitchen in a panic, trying to find the black smog, but to no avail.

Evelyn looked around for a weapon, anything to defend herself as she called out with a shaking voice. "D-Daniel?" Nothing. "D-Daniel!" Another rumble of thunder sounded from outside, followed by a screech that sounded like metal crunching under a flat iron. She knew that noise, she knew exactly what that screech was. Her eyes widened as she ran for the door once more, she had to get out of there. If it was the creature she suspected it to be... she was in trouble. As she ran for the front door, she could hear the screech growing louder. The door was within arms reach, she faintly touched the doorknob only to be ripped backwards. Evelyn skidded across the floor, feeling her back burning slightly from the contact. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling... when the black smog began to close in. Her last cry echoing through the house as she screamed for Daniel.

* * *

**Final Thought: **Thanks again for giving this a chance, again, I'm sorry for it being so wordy, it's just an introduction really. I hope you continue to read!


	2. Most Unwelcome

"Majesty, your guests have arrived." Lorso entered Jareth's chambers, noting Jareth had just finished getting ready by putting on his signature gloves.

Evening crept up on the Underground quicker than usual, or at least in Jareth's mind. There was a grand ball tonight for the Fae upper class in honor of the stars. This was also one of Jareth's last chance to find a counterpart before his birthday. Of course, he wasn't as eager to find a counterpart as Lorso had hoped he would be. But to appease his adviser, and to keep up appearances; Jareth agreed to show his face. "Lorso?" He sighed almost too quietly for Lorso to even hear.

"Majesty?" Lorso replied, unsure if Jareth truly had anything to say, or was just taking comfort in having someone in the room with him.

"I thank you for your services all these years." Jareth admitted, trying his hardest not to make his next few words sound like a goodbye, and more like true appreciation. "You have always served me well."

"Majesty..." Lorso began, feeling grief wash over his whole body. He felt as though he had failed his King. Time was running out, and all he could do was watch. "I have been by your side from the beginning. I have watched you grow from the day you were born, until now. Please... I beg of you..."

Jareth raised his hand, interrupting the goblin. "Lorso. What will happen, will happen. I cannot move the stars where they stand. I cannot stop death."

"But you can stall it." Lorso protested. "Jareth, please. Listen to me just this once. Your Kingdom needs you. You have no heir, at least marry someone to conceive an heir!"

Jareth sighed, his eyes narrowing as he looked to his adviser. His patience was running thing, and he knew his mind made up. However, maybe to appease Lorso he could at least pretend to be interested in securing his future. "Come. It's improper to keep the guests waiting." Jareth forced a crooked smile.

"Will you try?" Lorso asked.

"My very best, old friend." Lorso exhaled with some ease as he followed his King to the ballroom. The two walked in silence until reaching the double doors. Knowing it would probably be his last event before his birthday, and impending demise, Jareth was determined to enjoy himself... unaware of what was happening elsewhere in his Labyrinth.

Evelyn's eyes fluttered open, her vision slightly blurred as she tried to make out where she was. She heard muffled voices, but soon they became clear to her. "She landed with quite a thud." A voice said. "I'm surprised she's not more hurt than a few scrapes and bruises."

"You know them Fae are magic types." A male voice grunted. "How are we gonna fix the roof?"

_'Roof?' _Evelyn thought to herself as her vision cleared more. "Look, she's coming to!" The first voice exclaimed. Evelyn heard shuffling coming from her right, and then was soon faced with two shadowy figures. She sat up, startled and afraid it was the creature from before. "Calm down M'Lady! You're safe!"

Evelyn's vision fully cleared and saw herself sitting before two Goblins. One female stoutly Goblin, and an even bulkier male Goblin with an eye patch. The two Goblins stared at Evelyn curiously, waiting for her to speak. "W..." Evelyn cleared her throat. "Where am I?"

"You're in our house." The male Goblin grunted.

"You fell dear." The female Goblin corrected.

"That's an understatement." The male replied leering at his female companion.

"I feel like I fell down a hole..." Evelyn confessed, feeling her body for any bruises or cuts. She found a few, but was satisfied knowing it would heal soon enough.

"More like through our roof!" The man hissed.

"Partis!" The female hissed with the same intensity. She then looked apologetically at the Fae girl. "We aren't sure how but... you did fall through our ceiling..." The female said, hoping for some form of explanation as she pointed upward. The hole was an eye sore, and not an easily missed one.

Evelyn followed the Goblins pudgy finger to see a hole in the straw roof. She then noticed a broken and splintered kitchen table, covered with more straw. She quickly covered her mouth as she gasped. "I did _that?_" The female Goblin nodded. "I am so sorry! Please, let me fix it!"

"You've done 'nuff." Partis grumbled.

The female Goblin elbowed Partis before turning her attention to Evelyn. "Please ignore him, and do not worry about it. At least you're okay."

Evelyn nodded, still feeling horrible. "I am really sorry."

"Can I get you anything?" The female laughed nervously. "Excuse my horrible manners, I am Lorina."

"Evelyn, and no, thank you. I'm fine." Evelyn said, eying the place a little more.

"You seem... lost." Lorina commented.

"I just..." Evelyn sighed. "I'm unsure how I got back here..."

"Back here?" Lorina asked confused.

"It's a long story... in fact... I should be getting to the bottom of it as soon as possible so I can return home." The two Goblins stared at Evelyn curiously, and above all, confused.

"See, we got ourselves a crazy Fae!" Partis rolled his eyes. "Great job taking care of a crazy, Lorina!"

"Excuse him deary... we just aren't sure what you mean." Lorina said, her eyes narrowing at her husband.

"No... I wouldn't expect anyone to, it's a long story." Evelyn admitted. She forced herself onto her feet and looked at the two Goblins. "I thank you for nursing me back to health, and I promise I will send someone to fix the mess I've made... but I really need to get going."

Lorina nodded. "If you need anything, our door is open."

Evelyn cracked a faint smile. "Thank you... but all I need right now is for you to point me in the direction of the Castle."

The party was dragging, or at least according to Jareth. Many different Fae women, gorgeous women even, came up to him begging for his attention. He couldn't put enough effort to pay any attention to them. He would excuse himself after a few moments of conversation, and then would find a corner to hide in. Eventually, he sat in his throne at the back of the party, his eyes fixated on the door. He looked bored, that was evident. His leg slumped over one of the arms of his throne, his head resting on his hand. Fae's danced before him, laughing and conversing. They loved their luscious lives, and Jareth couldn't stand it anymore. He used to thrive in such a luxury, but now it all seemed useless as time continued to run out.

"Majesty?" Lorso walked over to the bored King. "Would you like to host the next dance?" Lorso was determined to get Jareth on the dance floor, and he was determined to find a counterpart as well. Jareth sighed, looking at the crowd of Fae's before he looked back to his adviser. "Must I?"

"It would get me off your back for a little while."

Jareth chuckled slightly before straightening himself out. He rose from his throne, causing much commotion from the other Fae. They all eyed him, whispering amongst themselves as they wondered what his next move would be. Jareth walked forward, forcing a smile to his face as he announced the next dace. "Waltz!" He commended as he continued forward to the dance floor. The other Fae seemed to sigh in relief, their King had a new bounce to his step... at least for the time being.

Jareth found a Fae woman, she had gorgeous chestnut colored hair, with matching honey milk eyes. Even though her looks would put any mortal girl to shame, she looked like any other Fae woman to him. She was ordinary in her own way, they all were. However, she could not be more thrilled to dance with him. The first Fae chosen to dance with the King in such a long time, this had to mean something. So what if Jareth could not remember her name, nor care to even try. She was the talk of the ball, and knew this would boost her rank, no matter the outcome.

Lorso watched Jareth dance across the floor, although the fake smile fooled any of the women he danced with, Lorso knew the true pain behind it. Time was running out, and poor Lorso felt as though he was the only one to worry about it.

Evelyn wasn't too far from the Castle, so walking wasn't a problem. The pain in her sides were the worst part... oh and the pit growing in her stomach. She was angry, and nervous all at the same time. She was so unsure and confused. How did she get here? What happened back in the Aboveground that caused her to be thrown back to the Underground? The creature attacked her, and she fell through some poor Goblins roof! What was going on? The questions in her head were flooding her mind, and all had one answer; It's Jareth's fault. It had to be. There were no other explanations to be had. Boy, was he going to get a piece of her mind when she found him.

Here she was, at the gates of the Castle. She looked like a mess, in jeans and a t-shirt. Not appropriate attire for a Fae in the Underground. Nor did she really have a chance to change or prepare for such an event. Evelyn walked with a very harsh and quickened pace. She could hear her steps echoing in her ear drums as everything else became muffled and garbled.

She was angry, that was for sure. She walked passed the Goblin guards, using her magic for the first time in such a long time to push them aside. They flew with ease, although a bit rusty, Evelyn could not control their safe landings and some landed with very harsh thuds.

"Music?" She almost whispered as she headed down the main hallway and towards the ballroom. "What celebration is tonight?" As she made her way to the ballroom, her anger began to subside. The memories began to overpower her questions and anger... this was once her home too. The Labyrinth, the castle beyond the goblin city, Jareth... This was once hers to claim. She changed her mind, it was time to not be so harsh, but diplomatic. That was her best chance to get back to the Aboveground, and not anger Jareth.

Evelyn stopped at the large double doors of the ballroom. Her nerves besting her as she stared at them. "He can't still be mad...right?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. "It's been over two-hundred years..." She began pacing for a moment. "He could still be so mad at me that he sends me back to the Aboveground..." She said positively. "Or throw me in the bog..." Her heart sank to her stomach. "I'll never get the smell out..." Evelyn ran her fingers through her ginger colored hair, sighing deeply. "Okay Evelyn... just walk right in there and... and tell him like it is!" She placed her hand on the door. "Just...push..." She inhaled deeply and forcefully opened the double doors.

The music came to a screeching halt, as did the dancing Fae. All eyes turned to the door to see this familiar face in strange clothing. The Fae backed away from the middle of the floor, clearing a path that lead straight to Jareth's throne. Jareth had stopped dancing with another random Fae he would soon forget, and stared at her... yes... it was _her_. It was Evelyn... the girl that ruined his dreams. She left him without turning back. He watched her for a moment, and she watched him. Finally, Jareth's eyes narrowed as he stared straight through her. "Guards! Arrest her!" His voice echoed throughout the hall as Goblins scrambled from all corners.

Evelyn, being too in shock to stop them, was forcefully taken in custody by the Goblin guard, her eyes never leaving Jareth's as they took her to the dungeon...


	3. Wanting Expiration

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the short and delayed update. I've been moving back and forth from couch to couch because I'm homeless still from Hurricane Sandy. But that's another story. I just wanted y'all to know I'm still here, and give you what little update I could. Plus where it ends is a perfect spot for the next chapter. I'll update that soon. Also the italics part in the middle is a memory/flashback. Don't get confused.

Thank you for everyone reading, I hope you continue to enjoy it!

_**Read, Review and above all,**_**Enjoy!**

* * *

Evelyn sat on the partially broken bench in the dark, dank cell. Her head down, she stared at the cobblestone floor in thought. _'He really threw me down here...'_ She thought to herself. She was still in shock, granted she knew their reunion would not be the most welcoming, she never thought he would go this far...

"Well, that was shocking." Evelyn lifted her head to see a familiar face. Lorso was smiling sympathetically as he stood on the other side of the bars.

"I can't believe he did this either..." Evelyn said.

Lorso chuckled. "I meant your return."

Evelyn's eyes avoided his. "He's that mad?"

"I will not lie to you Evelyn." Lorso sighed, checking his pocket watch. "He did not take kindly to your departure." Lorso narrowed his eyes, disapprovingly. "You did, after all, hurt him terribly."

Evelyn stood up and walked over to the bars. "I didn't plan on coming back here."

"Then why did you? Why would you come back here?"

Evelyn hissed, throwing her hands in the air as she turned her back on the Goblin. "Not by choice, I assure you."

"Then why are you here?"

Evelyn tried to think of the events before she ended up back in the Underground. "I... I can't remember..." Her mind was empty, so much was going on she couldn't truly process. "He was better off without me, I don't know why I even thought coming here would be a good idea." There was silence before she spoke again. "I just want to go home."

"But Evelyn, you are home." Lorso said halfheartedly. "Whether you care to agree with me, or not, you are home."

Evelyn turned to look at him. "Then why do I feel so outcast?"

"You made it that way." They exchanged sorrow filled looks as Lorso turned his back to Evelyn. "I will see his Majesty now, and ask what his plans are with you." Lorso left in a hurry, leaving Evelyn to slump back onto the bench, and weep.

* * *

The party ended abruptly, leaving all guests in attendance confused. They shuffled out as quickly as possible. Jareth had left after his encounter with Evelyn, and destructively made his way to his office. He kicked Goblins as he went, knocked over paintings and statues. He slammed his office door shut, conjured a crystal and threw it wildly across the room. He did this several more times, breaking and smashing as he went. The rage inside him was overwhelming, his eyes burning like coals. The sound of crystals breaking echoed through the room, that Lorso slipped in almost unnoticed. "How dare she show her face here again?" Jareth roared to no one, his back to the Goblin. "Who does she think she is?"

"Jareth." Lorso paused, eyeing his king as Jareth placed his arm against the wall, his head resting on it. "You need to calm down…"

"I am calm!" Jareth snapped, his eyes forcing shut. An outsider would have thought him in physical pain.

Lorso watched his King's back rise and fall heavily; he knew what her return meant to him. Jareth was already falling apart, and this wasn't helping. "Jareth."

"No…" Jareth turned, pointing at the Goblin, his glare menacing. "Do not try to soothe me, don't you dare."

"You're using way too much energy, Jareth you're going to black out."

Jareth hissed, pacing the room. His advisor was right. He would pass out from this overage of magic. Although at this rate he was unsure if that were a bad thing at all. "I should keep her locked up for eternity. See how she enjoys solitude."

"Unfortunately you don't have eternity to watch her spoil, Sire." Lorso raised an eyebrow. "You should at least talk to her."

"I'm sure you've done that for me already." Jareth growled deep within his throat.

"Yes, and that is why you should speak to her."

"Why should I?" Jareth snapped. "She has been nothing but trouble since…" He paused. The day she left was the most… unbearable moment. His heart couldn't bare thinking of it.

"I never wanted to see you like this… not again." Lorso began to talk to no one in particular. He chuckled darkly. "It's quite amusing, you see, the last time we were in the same predicament, you were angry at her departure. And now you are angry at her return."

Jareth conjured another crystal, clutching it tightly as if meaning to throw it, then stopping himself as he began to remember the day Evelyn told him how she felt…

* * *

_The two Fae walked slowly in the shifting gardens, their favorite place to converse and to get away from the toils of social etiquette. Their silence was only in words, met by the shuffling of their feet. She had this…uneasiness to her. Something was troubling her and he could sense it. He watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye; she normally stood proud (and much shorter than him), but today she slouched. She looked so little to him and so fragile; he couldn't take the withdrawn Fae beside him any longer. "Alright Evelyn, enough of this foolish distance, what's going on in that head of yours?" His eyebrow arched in curiosity and annoyance. _

_ She looked up to him with a look of almost shock. It was as if she had no idea he were there at all. "Forgive me, Jareth. I just… I have a lot on my mind." _

_ "Well?" His voice was booming with dissatisfaction. "Out with it."_

_"I don't know where to begin." _

_ "We have all the time in the worlds." Jareth teased. He noticed Evelyn grow even more uneasy. _

_"That's the problem…"The two Fae stopped walking to look at each other. Evelyn's eyes locked to the floor before slowly, and hesitantly looking into Jareth's mismatched ones. "I don't want all the time in the world, I don't want forever." _

_ Jareth's expression was fixated on shock, even though his mind was filling with anger. "What ever do you mean?_

_ "I knew this would happen." Evelyn sighed. "I don't want to be a part of all this… forever." _

_"But that's the Underground, its forever." Jareth said. "The only way to not be a part of forever is to be human." Evelyn avoided his gaze. "What?" He scoffed. "You want to be like them? I don't believe it!" _

_ "Jareth, before you come to unreasonable terms, listen to me. I want a time limit; I want expiration, I want to something to live for!" _

_ "You have something to live for, this is your life." Jareth hissed._

_"I don't want this life Jareth!" Evelyn challenged. "Humans live their lives every day to the fullest, knowing it could be their last. We can live every day and not ever worry about anything. I want something more!" _

_ Jareth turned away from her, walking away in anger. "You can't expect more from a life that has less!" He roared as he stormed off. _

_ Evelyn stood there, watching him leave. Her anger pulsing through her, she walked towards the Labyrinth entrance… heading for a dark place that no one dared to venture…_

* * *

"She never wanted eternity." Jareth spoke softly now, his anger partially turning to sadness. "She wanted to live life like them… never how she was supposed to."

"And now she's back." Lorso added.

Jareth turned and looked at his friend and advisor. "Why?"

"That's something I cannot answer."

Jareth looked down at the crystal he conjured, staring deep into it. The image was clear, it was Evelyn sitting alone in the dungeon, her head resting on her hands as she sobbed into it. Jareth felt a pit in his stomach. Maybe she **_did_** come back for him?

* * *

**Final Thought:** Thank you for reading! Remember to review!


	4. Contradiction

**Authors Note: **Hey guys sorry for the slow updates, I started a new job, got a new apartment, things and starting to look up and I have more time on my hands. Thank you so very much to those who are reading and reviewing, you really make it so easy to update! I wanted to get something out as soon as possible so it's a tad short but I hope you enjoy it.

As a reminder, anything in _italics_ will be a flash back.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Labyrinth or Jareth (Though I wish I did).

Thank you guys again and please,

_**Read, Review, and above all Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"And what is wrong with her?" Jareth chuckled lightly as he sat on his throne. The two Fae sat side by side as they watched the noble Fae dancing before them. Most of the women making eyes at Jareth, this causing more laughter among the red haired Fae next to him. _

_ "Jareth, please, there is nothing wrong with a Fae who can drink their weight in Meade." Evelyn smirked causing Jareth to laugh a little louder than normal. _

_ "Alright, well then what about her?" He gestured with his head, nodding in the direction of a tall, beautiful woman with her corset just a tad too tight._

_ "Well, if you enjoy a woman who does not breathe just to show off her… assets… then yes, by all means marry her."_

_ Jareth rolled his eyes playfully. "You do not approve of any woman for my throne." _

"_Well it's not that, you're not picking real winners Majesty…" Evelyn paused before cracking another joke. "Besides, I like sitting in that chair, it's comfy."_

_ "Is that your way of saying you'd be a better Queen?" Jareth cocked his eyebrow, his eyes accusing but the smile evident in his voice._

_ Evelyn shifted in the Queen's chair, avoiding eye contact with Jareth. "No, I'm just saying they're not right for you. You should marry someone you don't mind sitting next to for all eternity."_

_ "A King's marriage is for diplomatic reasons, not for enjoyment." Jareth mused._

"_It should be both." Evelyn shifted once more. _

_ The corner of Jareth's lips raised slightly, his attention returning to the dance floor. "What about the one in the red dress?"_

_ Evelyn laughed, easing up a bit as the night continued…_

* * *

For the first time in Evelyn's life, time felt real. It felt like eternity had gone by as she sat in the dungeon cell waiting for anything to happen at this point. Time had meaning, even if it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She sighed deeply, standing up from the bench and began pacing. Her mind was beginning to clear as she began to retrace the events of yesterday. "I woke up…" She muttered to no one in particular. "And… "Her mind was foggy still. She couldn't place the events in the correct order. "And… Daniel…" Her mind focused more as she began to worry. "Daniel!" What _did_ happen to Daniel?

"Who's Daniel?" A voice spat with such malice, it sent chills down Evelyn's spine as she stopped pacing.

She looked to the cell bars to see a narrowed pair of mismatched eyes. "Jareth…" She breathed.

He didn't blink, he just stared at her. "Why are you here?"

Evelyn was unable to look away from the Fae as she searched for words. "You put me in here."

"Not the dungeon." Jareth hissed. "_Here,_ in the Labyrinth."

"I… I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure?" Jareth tested.

"It wasn't intentional. I didn't plan on coming back." Jareth only seemed to become more angered by this response. Evelyn quickly rephrased her sentence. "I didn't plan on coming back without notice."

Jareth let out a deep growl. "You weren't coming back at all; do **not** lie to me Evelyn." Evelyn watched Jareth carefully, his expression still fierce, his body stiff. She didn't know how to respond to him, or even talk to him. She really didn't want to come back, but she didn't really have a choice either.

It was a standoff now. The two stood in silence, not breaking their eye contact; neither having anything to say. What could be said? There was nothing of comfort to be had; this was a dead end with no way out. Another familiar voice came from behind Jareth, clearing his throat, Lorso spoke up. "Perhaps we should let the girl out of the cell, and talk more _privately_ and away from eavesdroppers?" Lorso watched the standoff between the two Fae's before Jareth finally caved. He waved his hand and in a brisk manner, turned away from the girl.

"Deal with _this_." He hissed as he brushed passed Lorso and headed out of the dungeon.

Lorso looked to Evelyn apologetically. He walked over to the cell and unlocked it without hesitation. "He'll come around."

Evelyn exited the cell and stood next to Lorso. "That may take forever."

Lorso smiled grimly, knowing it was not his place to mention the actual short time frame before them. "Come, best not to keep him waiting."

Evelyn nodded, walking side by side with Lorso as they headed from the dungeon and to the war room.

* * *

_ "You look tense." She was right, Jareth __**was**__ tense. He had just returned from intimidating a runner within the Labyrinth, and this runner in particular bothered him. He was used to bratty children wishing away their siblings because of selfish reasons. Yet, this one was different. The runner wished his little brother away not because he took something that wasn't his, not because he was jealous, no, nothing like that. He wished his brother away because he was sick and was hoping for a miracle. _

_ Now while Jareth's intent upon meeting the runner was to scare him off and in turn keep the child for the Underground. However, meeting the runner and hearing the story of why the child was wished away in the first place… it really touched him. Jareth knew the child being in the Underground would not save him or even delay his time. He sent the child and the runner home, knowing he cannot change a person's fate, and could not interfere with death._

_ "What happened?" Evelyn asked as Jareth sat on his throne, one leg over the arm of the chair. _

_He rested his head on his hand, and placed his mismatched eyes on the Fae before him. "Mortals are so fragile. They think they can stop death by bringing a fleeting soul here." He sighed. _

_ "The runner brought a dying child here?" Evelyn asked._

"_Thinking we could save him." Jareth confirmed._

_ "You didn't try to help?" Evelyn asked, almost insulted._

"_I will not meddle in death's timeline." Jareth glared. _

_ "But he was a child."_

"_Humans die Evelyn." Jareth began. "It's part of their world. You cannot ask me to break the laws of time for every dying human."_

_ Evelyn thought for a moment. She knew he was right, but the idea of such a bond was beautiful to her. The commitment and desire to keep someone alive for selfless reasons was so unlikely here. Humans had emotions that were unlike the Underground's, and Evelyn craved it. Jareth looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what was on her mind. "It's just… beautiful." _

_ "How do you figure?"_

"_We have all the time in the world Jareth. It's like we have no real motivation for anything and yet these humans have something to fight for." Evelyn crossed her arms nervously as she turned away from Jareth. "I'd give anything for that…"_

_ Jareth shook his head and closed his eyes. "Evelyn, don't start this again." He sighed. "As your friend, and King, I'm asking you to not."_

_ Evelyn shook her head. "Well…" She forced a weak smile. "A direct order from my King can't be ignored."_

_ Jareth chuckled. "You could lose your head for such defiance." Evelyn laughed with him. _

_Silence filled the room before Evelyn asked the only question that seemed to follow. "If I were dying…"_

_ "I'd break every law in the book."_

_Evelyn smiled slightly. "Well that's quite contradictory of you."_

_ "I never claimed to be consistent." Jareth smirked._

* * *

**_Final Thought:_**_ Thank you again! Sorry it was short, but I wanted to give you guys something! Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Thirteen Days

**A/N:** He ya'll! Sorry for the delay in postings. I started school and with work it's been a nightmare! I'm trying to update chapters as much as I can, so I apologize for the delay!

Also, friendly reminder, the _italic_ part in the beginning is a flashback.

**Remember to read, review, and above all enjoy!**

* * *

_"I hate this week."_ _Evelyn admitted as she tied her brown leather riding boots. She could hear Jareth snort behind her as he adjusted his signature gloves._

_ "It's all for fun and games." He was smirking; he knew how Evelyn felt about these celebrations… mostly because she lost every year. "Besides, it is to celebrate me."_

_ "Please." Evelyn said as she stood up to face the Fae. "You don't need more of an excuse for attention." _

_ Jareth knew she was teasing and just laughed. "It's only thirteen days, Evelyn. Besides, you may actually win something this year."_

_ "I never win." She replied. "I swear it's rigged to only let you win."_

_"You've finally figured it out!" Jareth teased as the two Fae's began to walk towards the festivities. "You still have to help me pick a suitor." _

_ Evelyn didn't really want to talk about that. "Well, the women are here to impress you. It shouldn't be too hard to find someone who will bend to your every whim."_

_ Jareth narrowed his eyes at her. "That's why I'm counting on my most trusted friend to help me find a Fae that would be an appropriate match."_

_ Evelyn smiled. "Alright, I get it. I'm your favorite Fae, just say it." _

_Jareth smirked. "Never in a million years."_

* * *

_ The two Fae's walked to the gardens if the castle. The Goblins and Fae's had decorated with flags and pennants, all painted with the Goblin and Fae house colors. Every year, for thirteen days, the kingdom would throw a grand event to celebrate the King's birthday. These events would consist of games and contests to welcome in the newest year, as well as help the King find a suitor. Evelyn hated the events mainly because she lost every year, especially in the Goblin hunt. _

_ For the first event the Goblin hunt was tradition. Three Goblins' would run into the Labyrinth each with a different color pennant. The first Fae or Goblin to find the Goblin with the golden pennant would be the victor. However, the Goblin's would place traps along the way to keep anyone from finding them. Jareth won every year, Evelyn was convinced he cheated. _

Jareth waited for Evelyn in his study, pacing feverishly as he did. He was unsure how the conversation would go, and more importantly if he could retain some form of composure while speaking to her. He was furious with her, but for what? She came back, why was he so angry that she returned… that's what he wanted all along, wasn't it? More importantly… _how_ did she come back? From what he could understand she could not wish herself back, or use any magic like that… she wasn't strong enough.

Lorso led Evelyn to Jareth's study, stopping in front of the door to look at the Fae. He tried to smile and give her some sense of comfort, but couldn't. "I can come in, if you'd like."

Evelyn grimaced. "We don't need supervision."

Lorso chuckled. "Well, if I hear anything breaking I'll know to intervene."

Evelyn nodded. She looked to the door and knew this was it… it was time to really talk things out with Jareth. She couldn't find the strength to move, or even open the door for that matter. If it were not for Lorso forcing her to go inside, she probably would have stood there indefinitely.

Jareth watched Evelyn slowly walk through the study door, she was silent and avoiding his gaze. She looked so out of place. This amused Jareth, normally he would have laughed and joked with her about how the scene looked… but he couldn't be so comfortable with her again… not yet… maybe not ever. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke. "How did you find your way back?" He asked calmly, yet firmly.

"I already told you, I don't know." Evelyn began. "I was in my home Aboveground with Daniel-"

Jareth interrupted. "Who is Daniel?"

Evelyn could sense a rise of anger and what would possibly be jealousy in his voice. "A friend of mine, he was visiting me."

"So he could be here too?" Jareth narrowed his eyes.

Evelyn thought for a moment… he _could_ be here too. "I'm unsure."

Jareth sighed in annoyance. "Great, a human could be roaming around my Labyrinth."

Evelyn finally met his gaze. "I have to find him if he is here."

"_You_ will not be doing anything until we figure out why you're here."

"I told you Jareth, I did not come back intentionally and have no idea what happened." Evelyn hissed. "It's still fuzzy…"

"Well then why did you come here, did you think I would welcome you so easily?" Jareth glared, he was increasingly getting more angered. "Did you think I would send you back?"

Evelyn was silent for a moment, choosing her next words carefully. "You're the only Fae I know that could…" She paused. "And you always said I had a place here…"

He wanted to scream at her, he wanted to conjure all the magic he had left in his body to send her away. He knew he couldn't… he knew it would kill him if he tried. He was angry, hurt, and ashamed all at once. The fact that she would say such a thing… only to have it mean a place to stay until she left once more… it killed him inside. She was lost to him; she had nothing left of her Underground self anymore.

Jareth turned his back to her; walking towards the back window to stare out into the gardens. He watched as some Fae's and Goblin's worked together to set up the familiar pennants and flags. He remembered what tomorrow was and smirked… he had an idea. "I will send you back…" He began. "On one condition, of course… and if you agree you must fulfill the terms and I will send you back."

Evelyn was shocked and somewhat relieved. He would send her back and to her, it didn't matter at what cost. "Name it."

"You have to stay in the Underground for thirteen days, get reacquainted to the customs you clearly have forgotten."

"Thirteen days?" Evelyn asked. "What about Daniel?"

"I will make sure he is found and safe." Jareth turned around to look at her. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Evelyn said.

"I will have Lorso set up your living quarters." Jareth said walking passed her and into the hall. He closed the study door behind them, leaving Evelyn alone to process what happened.

"Thirteen days?" Lorso asked. "You're going to send her back?"

"If I cannot change her mind into staying here after the thirteen days… then I will send her back."

"Jareth… in thirteen days it will be your birthday… and…" Lorso couldn't even finish his sentence.

"And I will use the last of my magic to send her away." Jareth replied coolly.

"You can't…"

"You will not tell her." Jareth started. "I need to see if we have lost her for good and if we have… so be it. I have lived a full life."

"I cannot let you do this Jareth…"

"She does not remember what happens after the thirteen days, or even the events of the thirteen days." Jareth said. "Keep it that way; I need this to be as organic as possible."

"I do not approve of this Jareth." Lorso sighed. "But you seem to know what you're doing."

Jareth nodded. "Set her up with her room. I have a human to find."

Lorso walked into the study, a pit forming in his stomach as he did. He knew what was happening, and he knew what this meant for Jareth… and now he had to lie about it. He forced a smile as he looked at Evelyn, who was clueless to the whole thing. "Ready?"

She nodded and followed Lorso down the somewhat familiar hallways and to a door that she somewhat recognized. He opened the door and the two walked into a room that seemed to be frozen in time… aside from being dusted daily, it remained untouched. Evelyn's eyes widened as she realized where she was. "This is… my room?"

Lorso nodded. "It has not changed since you left."

Evelyn walked around the room, examining the familiar space as she did. "I remember this room… even though the memory is a little off… I do remember it…" She looked at Lorso curiously. "It really hasn't been touched?"

Lorso shook his head. "No one is allowed in here, except to clean." He turned and began to leave. "You have a good night, Evelyn."

Lorso somewhat resented Evelyn in that moment. He loved Evelyn and was always convinced she was the one to marry Jareth, but right now, he hated how she had changed. Jareth was dying right before their very eyes and she could not see it. The Far who was once so in tune with Jareth, could not see her oldest friend was fading.

He was falling apart as he watched Jareth die over the years, and now, playing with his life as though it were nothing, just to convince Evelyn that this is where she belonged. Lorso was praying for a miracle that he knew was too farfetched to achieve.

* * *

**Final thought:** Thanks again for reading! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!


	6. The Goblin Chase

**A/N:** Because I feel so bad that I have been away for so long, I decided to give you TWO chapters in one day! Crazy right? I hope to hear from some of you, don't be afraid to comment or review or whatever you'd like to say to me! I also introduced a new character in this chapter!

And of course, as a reminder, italics means flashback.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Labyrinth or anything I may use from the movie. That, of course, all belongs to Jim Henson.

**Please Read, Review and above all Enjoy!**

* * *

Evelyn was awoken with a start, the sound of a trumpet fanfare echoed throughout her room. She had trouble sleeping through the night as it was, and now, she was even more exhausted. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, cursing the day as she made her way to the window to investigate. She looked outside the window and saw many Fae's and Goblin's out and about… and the pennants. "What is…?" She began as her bedroom door opened to reveal a somewhat eager Lorso. "There's a festival today?"

"His Majesty requests you get dressed in comfortable clothes and make your way to the gardens."

"I don't have any clothes…" Evelyn started.

Lorso sighed. "Are you _not_ Fae, Evelyn?" He looked to the closet. "You have magic still, do you not?"

Evelyn honestly forgot what she was capable of… she had not used magic in almost two hundred years… "Right…"

Lorso looked at the Fae sympathetically. "I know it's difficult to readjust but… please…" He was begging more than he realized. "Try."

Unaware of the hidden meaning behind Lorsos' pleading, she nodded. "Guess I'll get dressed."

* * *

After a few failed attempts, Evelyn finally was able to use magic properly to create a somewhat suitable outfit. She wore riding pants, boots, and a tunic to blend in with the other Fae. She followed Lorso out to the gardens and took in the sights. Before she could really place this memory, she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "I heard there was a trouble maker back in the Underground."

She turned to see a familiar smiling face. The Fae had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile as he walked over to her. "Anlon!" Evelyn beamed as the Fae hugged her. "It's so good to see you!"

"And you." Anlon smiled. "You're as beautiful as I remember." Anlon had been a longtime friend of Jareth and Evelyn. He was a part of Jareth's royal guard and a dear friend indeed.

"So what is going on today?" Evelyn asked.

Anlon smiled half-heartedly. "Jareth said you would be forgetful. " Anlon said. "Come, we don't want to be late."

Evelyn followed the Fae towards the gathered crowd of Fae's and Goblin's. "Find the golden pennant and win a prize!" A Goblin yelled, explaining the rules of the game.

"Golden pennant…why does that sound familiar?" Evelyn asked Anlon.

"It should be familiar." Anlon teased. "You hated this game."

Evelyn's eyes went wide. "Goblin hunt?" She gasped.

Anlon laughed. "Now you remember!"

"Jareth did this on purpose!" She hissed. "He's punishing me by making me participate in this whole week!"

Before Anlon could say anything else, Jareth joined them. "I see you found an old friend."

"You did this on purpose!" Evelyn accused.

"I did not want you to miss the festivities." Jareth smirked. "Can I speak with you for a moment, Anlon?"

Anlon nodded and the two Fae's walked away from Evelyn. Anlon looked at Jareth, concerned. "Does she not know?"

"She doesn't seem to remember." Jareth kept walking with purpose.

"Are you not going to tell her?" Anlon asked with wide eyes. "Jareth, you don't have a suitor and only thirteen days left, what is going on?"

"I want her to remember life down here, without any attachment to what will happen. I want her to really appreciate what she had."

"Does Lorso know?" Anlon asked. Jareth just nodded. "What do you hope to accomplish from this?"

Jareth just smirked slightly, completely avoiding the question. "Come, we have a Goblin to find."

* * *

Jareth and Anlon rejoined Evelyn at the starting line for the hunt. Evelyn was clearly still annoyed with Jareth, even though she was a little excited to try her luck at this again. "Ready?" Jareth asked.

"I'm going to win this year in spite of you." Evelyn said, half kidding.

Anlon laughed. "That's the spirit!" He looked at the two Fae's. "How about this, if Evelyn wins, you have to buy our Hobgoblin mead tonight?"

Jareth and Evelyn looked at each other, the sense of competition overwhelming. "Done." Evelyn agreed.

"I'm not worried." Jareth smirked.

Evelyn was about to comeback with a snarky comment, however, the chase began and the two Fae's next to her took off into the Labyrinth. Not wanting to lose, she ran in right after them.

* * *

Evelyn was hopeless lost. The Labyrinth was treacherous to anyone that did not know their way around, and for a rusty Fae, just as bad. She sighed, sitting down on a piece of stone that had inevitably fallen from the top of the wall. "Great…" She huffed. "Maybe I can just sit here for the rest of the thirteen days."

As she sat to contemplate her next action, she heard yelling. She looked to her right to see a small Goblin running. His hands above his head, the Goblin ran right passed her, flashing only for an instance the golden pennant. Her eyes wide, she quickly rose and ran after him.

The Goblin ran frantically down different passages, Evelyn hot on his tail. "Come back here!" She yelled as she chased him. The Goblin turned down another passage, and just before she could reach him, a wall suddenly appeared. "What?" She hissed. "No!" Evelyn slammed her fist into the wall, frustration overwhelming her as she put her back to the wall. She heard laughter, not just any laughter; familiar laughter. She looked up to see Jareth standing there, arms folded. "Still cheating?" She growled.

"Oh come now, Evelyn." He laughed. "I can't just let you win."

Evelyn walked over to him, passing him before commenting. "I'll just find another way to catch him."

"I know that look." Jareth pushed, raising an eyebrow. "I've seen it before."

Evelyn stopped and turned to look at the persistent Jareth. "And what is this 'look' you are talking about?"

"The determined to beat me look."

"Oh I'm going to beat you alright." Evelyn mocked. "Just in a more violent sense." Jareth just laughed as Evelyn groaned. "Where's Anlon?"

"I lost him early on." Jareth admitted.

"He's going to get the pennant and we are going to owe him drinks."

"I believe the deal was only if _you_ won."

"He'll find a way around it." Evelyn found herself joking and letting her guard down more than she would have liked. She quickly tensed up again. "Well, it's been fun, but I have a Goblin to find."

Jareth just smirked as he watched the Fae run off to find the Goblin that he helped her lose. He felt a little tired after using that spell to close off her path, but it wasn't anything major to worry about.

* * *

_"Well, another dead end." Evelyn sighed as she kicked up dirt, turning around to face a smirking Jareth. _

_ "No luck?" He mocked._

_"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh." She glared. "I really think you're cheating." _

_ "Me?" Jareth gasped playfully. "I'd never!" Evelyn just laughed. The two Fae's immediately stopped as the Goblin with the golden pennant ran around the corner. They looked at each other before dashing after the poor Goblin. Jareth, with a wave of his hand, threw up a wall to trap the poor Goblin down. _

_ "I knew it!" Evelyn yelled. "You __**are**__ cheating!" _

_Jareth just laughed. "Please don't hate me for this."_

_ "Hate you for what?" She asked. With that, the floor underneath her disappeared and she fell right into an oubliette. _

_ Jareth, victorious once again, went to the garden to celebrate with the other Fae's and Goblin's. Joining him were those who fell into traps, or just gave up. Anlon put his hand on Jareth's shoulder, laughing. "Another victory, I see."_

_ Evelyn, after finally being released from the oubliette, walked over glaring, but smiling in good spirits. "Yeah, ask him how he won." _

_ "Threw her into an oubliette, didn't you?" Anlon laughed, Jareth joined him. "Come! I can just smell the Hobgoblin mead!" _

_ Jareth and Evelyn walked side by side as many headed towards the Goblin city to the famous Iggin Pub. "One of these years, I will win." Evelyn said confidently. "And then I won't have to participate anymore."_

_ Jareth chuckled. "But of course." He sighed, the adrenaline of the chase still filling him. "Any Fae women catch your eye?"_

_ "I was busy in an oubliette." Evelyn teased, only causing Jareth to laugh more. _

_ The three Fae's raised their overflowing mugs, Anlon toasting. "To the Goblin King!" He shouted as the rest of the pub raised their mugs to reciprocate. _

_Jareth soon went off on his own to mingle with his subjects, leaving Anlon and Evelyn to talk. "So tell me Evelyn." He began with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to be the next Goblin Queen?"_

_Evelyn nearly spit out her mead. "Anlon…" She began. "We are trying to find him a suitor."_

_"He will not marry any other Fae." Anlon insisted. "Who more suited than you?" _

_ The two Fae's looked to where Jareth ended up, talking to another female Fae who was flirting away with him, his interest lacking a bit. "He could have any one of them." _

_ "And he would always choose you." _

_ "It's not like that Anlon." Evelyn sighed, taking a big swig of her mead. "He will one day find another, and I will be just another Fae." _

_ "I don't think he could forget you, even if he tried." _

_"Well, we are not romantically involved in any way." Evelyn said._

_ "Who are you trying to convince?" Anlon smirked. Evelyn just glared and went back to drinking._

* * *

Evelyn was hot on the Goblin's tail once more. This was it; she was going to get the golden pennant. She was going to have her moment. She followed the Goblin to a fork, as she was about to go right, she stopped in her tracks… something caught her attention on the left side. She stopped and looked down the left side where she saw a figure turn down. "Daniel…?" She questioned as she ran after him.

Evelyn chased the figure down; unsure if what she saw was even real. She had to be certain. If it was Daniel, he was in danger just being in the Labyrinth. After every twist and turn, Evelyn found herself delving deeper and deeper into the Labyrinth. She was coming up empty handed, no Daniel. Wherever that figure went, he was gone now.

"M'Lady?" Evelyn jumped as she turned to see a Goblin guard. "M'Lady the chase is over, shall I escort you back?"

Evelyn looked back down where she was heading. Nothing. No Daniel. Nothing at all. She looked at the Goblin and nodded. "Yes, please." Not only did she feel as though she were losing her mind, but she also lost the chase…again.

* * *

**_Final Thought:_**_ Thank you again for reading! Again, please leave a comment, review, or just random babble! I love reading it! Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Intoxicating

**A/N: **Hey Y'all! Here's the next chapter. Granted it will start off slow, there is a big story change in here. I hope everyone likes it and I can't wait for the craziness to begin!

I'd really like to hear from y'all! Please leave comments or reviews or anything you'd like! I want to know who's still reading and what everyone thinks!

**Disclaimer: **I really, really, REALLY, wish I owned Labyrinth and Jareth, but sadly I do not. If I did, I'd be living in a really big house or at Disney all the time. That's a lie, I'd still write Fanfictions, but while living at Disney.

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Evelyn!" Anlon called, raising his mug in the air. The head of the Hobgoblin mead overflowing as he placed the mug down on the bar top. Evelyn smiled awkwardly as she brushed a piece of her red hair out of her face and behind her ear. She was uncomfortable at the tavern, a place she once thrived with the Goblin's and Fae's. She was out of place, and unused to the customs of old.

Evelyn walked passed many drunken Goblin's who were passing out left and right, singing, dancing, and belching. She felt a little nauseous at the smell, but this was the norm here. This was her norm once. She made her way to Anlon, sitting down next to him at the bar. He just laughed, placing a welcoming hand on her shoulder. "I forgot how _loud_ Goblin's can be." Evelyn confessed as she practically shouted to the Fae next to her.

"You get used to it." Anlon laughed taking a swig. "Let me buy you your first mead." Anlon signaled to the grumpy Goblin behind the bar, who just nodded and grumbled. Evelyn looked around the bar; trying to pick out the spikey blond haired Fae she wanted to talk to. Anlon noticed and smirked slightly. "He's not here yet."

The grumpy bartender placed an overflowing mead mug in front of Evelyn, who had a very wary look to her. She looked at the reassuring smile of the Fae next to her before taking a sip. Bitter. It was a very bitter taste, yet it was a familiar bitter taste that brought sweet memories back of her former glory. Granted she did not _want_ to be reminded of these days, it was still nice to know they were still in the back of her mind, somewhere. "Not bad."

Anlon chuckled. "Let's see your opinion after a few more."

"Oh no please." Evelyn said taking another sip. " I couldn't."

"Why not?" Anlon groaned with disappointment. "We used to down these like they were nothing!"

"It's because she can't anymore." A silky voice came from behind the two Fae's. Anlon laughed at the dare, Evelyn just narrowed her eyes as she looked at the cocky Fae.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Jareth." Evelyn scoffed.

"Well then." Jareth signaled the bartender for his own mead as he sat on the other side of Evelyn. "Prove it."

The bar quieted as the Goblin's and Fae's listened to the challenge at hand; their eyes on Evelyn and Jareth as a few of them crowded around the two Fae's. "I'm not getting into a drinking contest with you Jareth."

"Nonsense." Jareth chucked darkly. "Anlon is drinking too."

"Sure am." Anlon cheered, taking another swig.

"You can't promote this." Evelyn glared at Anlon.

"You said you would stay in the Underground for the next thirteen days." Jareth said as his own overflowing mead was placed before him. "That means enjoy its customs as well."

"Drinking is not a custom." Evelyn argued.

"Drinking is not a custom?" Anlon dared. "I think we should ask a few Goblin's if drinking is the custom or not?" To which the Goblin's raised their mugs, cheering. Some Goblin's even began chanting 'Drink!' to the poor girl.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, his smirk dark and daring. "Well?"

Evelyn looked around at the eager Goblin's and Fae's, all chanting and cheering. She looked to Anlon who had his own daring smile. She sighed deeply, taking her mead in hand, and with a deep breath began to chug. After a few moments, she finished her mead and slammed the mug down on the bar top. "Well what? I've started." She returned the daring smirk.

"That's my girl!" Anlon cheered and he began to chug his own mead. Jareth impressed that Evelyn actually challenged him, raised his own mug and joined in.

Goblin and Fae alike crowded the tavern now, some even forced to stand outside. Rumors of a drinking contest usually brought them together like this, however, one involving the King was always a fun turn out.

The Fae's were on their sixth mug, Anlon finishing his first and slamming the mug hard onto the bar. He raised his fists in the air, receiving cheers in response. Jareth was next to finish his, followed by Evelyn. Jareth looked to the Fae next to him, questioningly. "How are you feeling?"

Evelyn, her vision starting to cross, shook her head. "I'm fine."

Anlon laughed, banging his fist into the bar. "Round seven!" This caused the rowdy Goblin's to cheer even more. The Goblin bartender poured the next round and served it immediately to the three Fae's. Anlon was first to take his mead in hand. "It's nice to have you back Evelyn!"

Evelyn smiled brightly, taking her own mug in hand. "Cheers!" was the only thing out of her mouth before she began chugging. Jareth eyed the Fae as he began on his own mead; he knew she wouldn't last much longer.

With one last _clank_, the Fae's slammed their mugs down. The Goblin's cheered as Evelyn stood up. "You're done?" Anlon teased.

"I drank way more than I intended." Evelyn laughed. "But please, keep drinking. You mustn't disappoint your audience!" The Goblin's cheered louder.

Anlon looked to Jareth and shrugged. "Shall we?"

Jareth looked at Evelyn as if asking for her approval, to which she just nodded with a small smile. He then looked back to Anlon and smirked. "I suppose I can do a few more."

As the Goblin's cheered from inside the tavern, Evelyn snuck out the front door to get some fresh air. The air hit her harshly, especially coming from such a congested tavern. She inhaled like there was no tomorrow, and leaned up against the wall. Her vision was disorienting, and her head was becoming very fuzzy. She inhaled once more, keeping the breath a little longer, causing her lungs to burn. Finally, she closed her eyes, feeling that peace she desperately longed for in the last 24 hours. Everything was so chaotic, she just wanted to go back home. _You are home, Evelyn. _She thought to herself. It sure did not feel like home.

Unsure if she really was that intoxicated, she saw him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. She knew she did. "Daniel…" She whispered to the night air as she ran after the illusion of Daniel once more.

Thirteen Hobgoblin meads later, Jareth was the last Fae standing. Anlon, his head on the bar, whether it was from defeat or being too drunk to lift his own head would be debated later. Jareth, a little shaky on his legs, decided to look for Evelyn. Unable to find the Fae he was looking for, he headed outside. _'Damn girl, where is she?'_ he thought to himself as he continued to search.

It was hard to see anything ahead of her as she jogged through the Labyrinth. The moon her only light as she ran. She knew what she saw, it was Daniel. This was the second time she had seen him, he must be here within the Labyrinth. She found her way to a dead end, the Labyrinth wall covered in vines that sparkled under the moonlight. She sighed, trying to catch her breath as she took a moment.

"I finally got you alone." Evelyn, wide eyed, turned around to see a familiar grinning face.

"Daniel!" She beamed, which may have been more excitement than intended thanks to the mead. Evelyn rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his gently around her back. "I knew I had seen you! How did you get here?" She asked.

Daniel chuckled. "The same way you did, Evelyn."

Evelyn backed away from Daniel to look at him. "You seem to be okay." She commented before something clicked in her head. Her eyes going wide as she panicked. "By the Gods, Daniel, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. "You must be terrified being here!"

"I'm fine." He was still grinning as though nothing were wrong.

Evelyn tensed up, something was off. Daniel was a human, who for the first time ever, was in the Underground. This was a place where magic exists, dangerous creatures, and a treacherous Labyrinth to anyone who had never ventured it before. He was too calm, too collected, it didn't make sense how he could be. "Nothing here has concerned you…?" She asked.

"Evelyn, you worry too much." He was very forward, very flirtatious. Something was not right indeed. He began to walk towards her, to which she cautiously stepped back. Sensing her sudden uneasiness, he stopped. "What's wrong Evelyn? Didn't you miss me?"

"Something's different…" She half-whispered, she was not even sure if he heard her. "Something's wrong."

"How can something be wrong, when I feel so great?" His chuckle was not welcoming, but dark. His eyes looked as black as coal, even in the moonlight.

"You're not Daniel…"

* * *

**Final Thought: **Thank you again for reading! I hope to hear from y'all in the comments/reviews!


End file.
